Daijiro Matsui vs. Jose Landi-Jons
The fight was Jose Landi-Jons's Pride debut. The Fight The first round began. Pele missed a flying knee. Pele missed a wild right. He landed a knee and rocked Matsui hard. He was rocked hard facedown. Pele had the back with both hooks. He worked for the choke there. Matsui kept defending. He turned into an armbar. He slammed Pele on his head. He kneed the face four times. Pele kept working for it. Matsui slammed him again. Pele kept working it. Pele had it, let it go and had the back. What a fight so far. Pele had both hooks again. Pele had the body triangle there now. Pele landed a right hand in under. Matsui stood and ran into the corner, smashing Pele's face into the turnbuckle and went back down. Wow. Matsui broke the triangle and nearly turned to guard. Pele shut that down and retained the back. Pele got that body triangle back in. Matsui ran Pele's head into the turnbuckle again and then rammed Pele's head into the mat by flopping up then down. Wtf. The ref moved them to the center. Pele landed a pair of elbows to the back. The ref broke them up. Matsui was pissed. He held his back and was really playing it up. The ref gave Pele a yellow card. Matsui's really playing that up. The ref called time. Matsui said he could continue. Pele blocked a high kick. Matsui missed a fuckin' dropkick. Pele walked away disdainfully as Quadros noted. Matsui landed a leg kick there. Pele missed a knee. Matsui worked a single. He got it nicely to guard. Matsui was being really active. He landed a pair of shoulder strikes and kneed the buttocks twice and another pair of shoulder strikes and another pair of knees to the buttocks. Matsui landed a left. Matsui landed a pair of rights and a left. Matsui was staying very active. The ref moved them to the center. Matsui began pushing Pele towards the corner. Pele was striking back from the bottom. Matsui grabbed Pele's head and slammed it twice into the canvas. Matsui landed a right. Matsui landed a stomp. Pele regained guard. Matsui kneed the buttocks twice. Matsui landed three slaps to the forehead. The first round ended. The second round began. Matsui landed a side kick to the belly. Pele landed a wicked leg kick. Pele dropped Matsui with a nice leg kick and kicked the leg. Wow. Pele missed a flying stomp. Matsui hugged the leg and got the butterflies in. Pele stayed active with body shots. Pele got the back and stood with a kick to the body. Another to the leg. Matsui kicked the leg from the bottom. Matsui stood. Pele kneed the face and landed a right hook and missed a high kick. Pele landed a soccer kick. Matsui got a single into guard. Matsui did those three head slams. Matsui kneed the buttocks thrice. Matsui landed a right hand nicely. Matsui landed a pair of rights. Pele briefly worked for a triangle. Matsui landed a nice right hand there. Matsui passed to side and then north-south. Matsui kneed the head. Pele nearly escaped. Matsui mounted. Pele escaped to the clinch. He got a trip himself into side. Pele tried to mount. Matsui reversed into half-guard. Matsui landed three shoulder strikes and then five more. The second round came to an end. Matsui had a tiny cut in his left eyebrow. The third round began. Pele feinted a spinning kick. Matsui landed a drop kick to the body connecting there. Pele caught a high kick and swept the foot. He kicked the leg. Again and again. Pele came down to guard with a missed right. The ref moved them to the center. Pele landed a right hammerfist. He landed some body shots. Matsui landed tons of heel kicks. Pele stood and let him up landing a good leg kick and another and a big right hand. Pele stuffed a single. Matsui stayed down. Pele came down to guard with a missed right hammerfist. Pele landed a pair of left hammerfists. Matsui was active from the bottom. Pele landed a big right hammerfist. Pele stood. He kicked the leg. Pele missed a stomp. Matsui stood working a single. Pele grabbed the ropes. Matsui got it. They scrambled. Pele stood and kicked the leg twice there heh. Pele came down to guard. He landed four or five left hammerfists. Pele landed three left hammerfists. Pele ate an upkick standing. Pele came down missing a stomp. Matsui reversed to half-guard and landed nine or ten shoulder strikes as the third round ended, half of them were after the bell heh. Matsui got the UD.